


Patience Rewarded

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Originally posted July 2010</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Patience Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted July 2010_.

**Title:** Patience Rewarded  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** When Jared's Mom and Jensen's Dad get married, the two teenage boys end up in bedrooms connected by a shared bathroom. Jensen thinks it's a nightmare because Jared (popular, a jock) is hot as fuck and Jensen can hardly look at him without blushing. Now he has to worry about seeing him walk around in a towel!

Jared notices Jensen's blushing and embarrassment and figures out Jensen is gay and hot for him. He thinks Jensen's innocence and blushing is sexy and decides to play with him a little.

To start with, he purposely leaves both their doors slightly ajar one day while he masturbates, putting on a show while he strokes his big cock, knowing Jensen will hear his moans and not be able to resist spying. He can start doing other things, too. Walk around half naked a lot, watch gay porn loudly enough for Jensen to hear it, etc.

When they finally fuck, Jared should be totally turned on by Jensen's innocence and shyness, talking dirty while he claims his fresh, unused, pink little hole...  
**Word Count:** 3240  
**Notes:** Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3299708#t3299708).

 

  
Jensen had known it would be difficult, living with Jared. It was hard enough going to the same school, being in the same classes, watching him lead his pack of friends down the hall and hearing his loud laugh echoing around the cafeteria. But then Jared's mom had to go and hit Jensen's dad's motorcycle with her car. Dad had taken one look at Mrs Padalecki and fallen head over heels.

Jensen could relate.

Dad would never have met Mrs Padalecki - _call me Sherri, Jensen, please_ \- if not for that fucking accident, and Jensen wouldn't have moved into this bedroom. One that shared a bathroom with Jared's bedroom. Now Jensen heard Jared showering every day, heard his godawful off-key singing. Was overwhelmed by his larger than life presence, the traces of his aftershave everywhere, his clothes leaving trails on the floor from the shower to his bed on the other side of a door than never seemed to be shut. Shutting his own door didn't keep him from hearing when Jared would stop singing in the shower, the discordant melody replaced by groans and the slap of Jared's hand against the tile when he came. Of course, Jensen standing with his ear pressed to the door didn't help with that either.

He'd always blushed and hadn't been able to really _look_ when he was around Jared at school, but now that Jensen knew what Jared sounded like when he came, knew how broad those shoulders were under the t-shirts Jared took off as soon as he got home - god, why couldn't he just wear some fucking _clothes_? - knew how Jared's body put off heat like a furnace, warming Jensen's side as they sat next to each other at the dinner table, well. Jensen hadn't been able to speak without a stammer since the wedding, and had resigned himself to a permanently red face. Before it hadn't mattered as much, because he could go home and get away from Jared, and because Jared hadn't even known who he was, never noticed Jensen in the back of their classes or head down in the hall. Now, his home was with Jared and he couldn't completely escape him. And now Jared knew who he was, winked at him in the hall and grinned as Jensen blushed.

The slap of Jared's hand against the tile provoked a reaction that was almost Pavlovian at this point - Jensen's dick jumped and leaked, and Jensen swore under his breath at having to change his boxers again. Jared groaned and Jensen turned away to dive under the covers of his bed, hand frantically shoving into his pants to grab himself. Three strokes and he was coming all over himself. _Again_.

This was getting old. They still had a whole nother year of school, too. Jensen was pretty sure he wouldn't survive it.

~*~

Jared carefully cracked Jensen's door open and peered in, smiling slowly when he saw Jensen curled up on his side, facing the wall and away from the door. Jensen was still breathing so hard the bedding was shaking.

At first, Jared had thought Jensen was just shy. He'd known who Jensen was, of course; a smart quiet guy who fucked up the grading curve and was always the first choice for study help. Jared had never needed it - he was smarter than people gave him credit for - but Jensen was pretty much solely responsible for the defensive line passing American history. But then Jared noticed the near permanent blush and the sidelong looks, asked around and heard that as far as anyone knew Jensen didn't date, and started getting suspicious. To test his theory, he stopped wearing shirts at home. He didn't think Jensen had actually looked at his face since. It was cute, and Jared had come to love the way the tip of Jensen's ears went pink when Jared said his name.

But it was becoming clear that Jensen would never make any kind of move and Jared was getting tired of only ever getting himself off. He wanted to get Jensen off, to see if that blush spread all the way down his chest, see if Jensen would finally meet his eyes when he came.

It was time to take this to the next level.

~*~

Losing himself in his homework had never been a problem for Jensen before, but this time he couldn't quite focus. Something kept intruding, a soft sound that broke his concentration and kept him from being able to finish his reading assignment. He'd been trying to ignore it, but couldn't quite get there. With a soft exasperated sigh he pushed himself up from his desk and turned around, and as soon as he did, he knew what it was.

Jared was jacking off. But the shower wasn't going, and _Jensen's door was open_.

Jensen swallowed hard, eyes pinned on the slightly open door that he knew he'd closed. Jared made a slightly louder sound and Jensen couldn't help it; he walked forward, pulling the door further open when he reached it and peering in. Jared wasn't in there, but as always, his door on the other side of the bathroom was wide open. Jensen crept across the bathroom.

He froze when he got far enough to see Jared's bed through the open door. Jared was completely nude, miles of tanned skin stretched over lean muscle, and his hand was wrapped around his cock. His big, broad hand, wrapped around his long thick cock.

Jared was on his bed, lying flat with his feet toward the bathroom and his legs spread and Jensen could see _everything_ , see the muscles in his thighs clench and his balls tighten as his hand tugged hard and fast. One knee came up and then fell to the side, resting against the wall, and Jensen could see the shadow of Jared's hole between his cheeks, see his buttocks tighten and release. Jensen tried to swallow but his mouth was dry, his entire body tensed and waiting, wanting to see Jared lose control, to come all over himself.

The noises were getting louder, and Jensen tore his eyes away from Jared's crotch to look up at his face. Jared's eyes were closed tightly, his neck arched, and he was the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen in his life. Jared's hand was moving faster and faster, and he grunted with each panting breath, and Jensen had to press his hand against his own dick, trapped in his jeans. God, he _wanted_.

He must have groaned or made some sort of sound, because Jared raised his head and looked straight at Jensen, hiding in the darkened bathroom. Jensen's mouth fell open and he felt his face flush as his eyes widened, but Jared just looked at him, hand still moving, then he growled Jensen's name and came all over himself, fucking _erupted_ , body shaking helplessly as he shot spunk over his chest and stomach. A glob hit his chin and suddenly Jensen was almost drooling. He wanted to lick it off, wanted to know what Jared tasted like, wanted to feed Jared his own come and then wanted Jared to blow him so he could lick the taste of himself out of Jared's mouth.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, while Jared's breathing slowed and Jensen's stopped altogether. Jared's hand kept moving lazily for a few more strokes, and Jensen got even harder, dick painfully pressed against his fly. Finally Jared made a frustrated noise and swung his legs off the bed, stalking forward so quickly that Jensen couldn't have escaped even if he could move. He came to a stop so close that Jensen was almost overpowered by the smell of the come all over Jared. He took a deep breath, almost dizzy with need.

Feeling dazed, Jensen reached up with one hand and dragged two fingers through the mess on Jared's chest, then brought them to his mouth. Jared's eyes widened like he couldn't believe Jensen had done that - Jensen couldn't believe it either - then he made a noise that made need shoot through Jensen's stomach, grabbed Jensen's wrist, and dragged him close.

~*~

Jared couldn't believe how _hot_ that was, couldn't believe Jensen had done it in the first place, He pulled Jensen's fingers to his mouth, licked over and between them, then bent to press his mouth to Jensen's. Jensen gasped and Jared grinned, angling his head to take advantage of Jensen's parted lips. He could taste himself on Jensen's tongue.

"God, Jen, so hot," Jared growled, and Jensen moaned and pressed closer. Jared could feel how hard Jensen was against his hip, and Jared reached between them to fumble open Jensen's jeans so he could get his hand inside. Jensen broke the kiss and choked when Jared's fingers wrapped around him, and Jared grinned. "C'mon, baby, make you feel so good."

Turning them, Jared walked Jensen backwards towards his bed. "Know you've been listening to me, Jen. Listening to me jack off in the shower. I've been thinking about you, about spreading you open on my bed, licking every inch of you, fucking you while you beg me, _harder, faster_. I want to hear you beg me, Jen. I want to make you come screaming."

Jensen choked again, face flushed hotter than Jared had ever seen it before, and his eyes looked dazed. "Yes," he whispered vaguely.

"Yes, what, Jen?" Jared pushed Jensen's jeans and boxers down, off his hips, then pulled Jensen's t-shirt over his head. He used the shirt to wipe off his chest and then dropped it to the floor.

"Yes, I want..." Jensen swallowed and sat down on Jared's bed. "I want, want you to lick me and, and fuck me." Jensen ducked his head as he pushed his jeans down his legs. "I want to beg you."

This time it was Jared who choked. "Jesus, Jen. Have you ever..." Jared's voice trailed off and he waved a hand. "Done, you know. Anything?"

Jensen shook his head slowly, and Jared grinned as his ears went pink.

"Gonna do everything, Jen. Can't wait to feel you." Jared put his hands on Jensen's shoulders, coaxed him back to lie flat. He climbed on the bed, straddled Jensen. Jensen was rock hard and leaking, and he groaned when Jared's half-hard cock brushed his, so Jared did it again, then bent and licked up Jensen's throat. "Seen the way you look at me. Been waiting for you to touch me."

" _Jared_." Jensen's voice was rough and he threw his head back as he lifted his hips into Jared's again. "Please."

Jared nuzzled Jensen's ear. "Please what?" he whispered, and bit Jensen's earlobe.

Jensen cried out, hips bucking again. "That. Or, please, Jared, anything. _Something_. Touch me."

"Nuh uh," Jared breathed teasingly. "Use your words. Tell me what you want. What do you imagine when you touch yourself after you listen to me come in the shower?"

"Oh my god," Jensen groaned. He covered his eyes with one hand, and Jared watched, fascinated, as that gorgeous blush spread over his chest. "I don't touch myself after you shower!"

Jared shifted down the bed, moving in between Jensen's legs. "Liar," he said. "You aren't the only one who's been watching."

Jensen's other hand came up to cover his eyes too, as if that would somehow hide him better. Jared grinned and licked a light, teasing circle around Jensen's navel. Jensen's stomach contracted sharply, but his hands stayed over his eyes. "I imagine you naked," he whispered.

"Keep going," Jared said.

"I don't know!" Jensen said sharply. "I just, god, Jared, I just wanted to touch you! I don't know what to do."

Jared felt a rush of heat. "You really don't know? It's the twentieth century, Jen, how can you not know?"

Jensen dropped his hands to glare at Jared. "I actually do my homework instead of watching porn, Jared. If you're just going to mock me, let me up."

"No, hey, I'm not mocking." Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's hips and squeezed. "I'm just, god, Jensen. It's so hot that I get to teach you everything."

It was obvious Jensen didn't quite believe him, but he relaxed slightly under Jared's hands. "Not everything," he finally muttered. "And it's not like I don't, you know, know. I'm not stupid. It's just..." he paused, and when he spoke again his voice was barely a whisper. "It's different, thinking about it. Trying to imagine when you don't know how it feels. The mechanics aren't really all that hot."

Jared nuzzled his nose against Jensen's stomach. "You don't think so? You don't think it's hot to put your dick in my mouth?" Jensen's dick jumped and Jared grinned. "You do."

"Yeah." Jensen's voice was strangled, and his hands fisted in Jared's sheets. "Yeah, okay. That's hot."

"And sucking your balls? What about my tongue in your ass?"

Jensen bucked again, only Jared's hands on his hips preventing him from breaking Jared's nose. "It's not your tongue I'm worried about!"

Jared pushed up suddenly, moving so he could flip Jensen over onto his stomach. "Let's start with my tongue and go from there," he said, hauling Jensen up to his knees. He put his hands on Jensen's hips again, reached in with his thumbs to pull Jensen open.

Jensen's hole visibly tightened as his buttocks clenched, and Jared groaned softly. "God, Jen, you're perfect. Gonna be so tight, feel so good." He shifted his grip so he could rub one thumb lightly over the wrinkled skin. A shudder ran through Jensen so Jared did it again. "You like that, baby?"

"Yeah, I don't," Jensen moaned and pushed back just a little into Jared's grip. "I didn't know."

"You never touched yourself here?"

"No!" Jensen's voice was almost indignant. "No, I never touched my ass, Jared."

"You should. It feels so good. There are so many nerves here, Jen, And there's this thing inside, gonna blow your mind." Jensen turned his face into Jared's pillow, and Jared laughed softly. "I've always been better at show than tell, though."

Jensen turned his face enough to speak again. "Wouldn't know it to listen to you," he muttered.

Jared slapped his ass lightly and Jensen jumped, hips canting up. Jared raised an eyebrow but didn't smack him again. He'd save something for next time. "Be nice, Jen. Or I won't make you come."

"Please, Jared," Jensen said, drawing in a shuddering breath.

"Much better." Jared gripped Jensen's ass and held him open again, then bent to lick over his hole. Jensen jolted and spread his knees, so Jared rewarded him with another lick. He teased at the rim with the point of his tongue, then pushed the tip inside. He worked his tongue in and out, loosening Jensen up and getting him wet. The helpless sounds Jensen was making were driving him crazy. He pulled his tongue free and licked up Jensen's crease. "There's lube in my drawer, Jen. Grab it for me, don't want to hurt you when I put my fingers in you. Can't believe you never let anyone in there before, Jensen, fuck."

Jensen stretched his arm out to dig in the drawer. "No one ever asked," he said quietly. "But I only wanted you anyway."

Jared caught the tube when Jensen tossed it. "They would if you didn't hide in your books, Jen," he said just as quietly. "But I'm glad you do because this is mine. No one else gets to touch you like this." He pressed his lubed thumb into Jensen's body. "Just me."

"Just you," Jensen gasped, pushing back on Jared's thumb. "Oh my god."

"Feel good? Fuck, Jen, you look good. I wish you could see how pretty you look stretched around my thumb. Gonna look even better stretched wide on my dick." Jared worked Jensen with his thumb, then switched to two fingers as Jensen keened. "So fucking hot, Jen, gotta get you all stretched out so you can take me, take all of me, don't wanna hurt you when I split you open."

Jensen just pushed his hips back, rocking on to Jared's fingers. Jared watched, could see as Jensen's muscles relaxed. It wasn't long at all before Jared could work a third finger in, both of them panting and silent as Jensen fucked himself open. Crooking his fingers, Jared rubbed, knew he'd found Jensen's prostate by the way he swore and bucked. Jared rubbed it again, and Jensen started making gorgeous helpless sounds that drove Jared crazy. "Yeah, god, let me hear you, baby. Let me hear how good it feels."

"Please," Jensen begged, "fuck, Jared, I can't - I need, please. _Fuck_."

"Yeah, okay. I'll get you there, can't wait to feel you come." He pulled his fingers free and lunged for the still-open drawer and the strip of condoms there. He tore one open, rolled it over his dick quickly and fisted himself loosely, spreading the lube from his fingers over the rubber.

It was un-fucking-believable. Jared watched as he guided himself to Jensen's wet hole and started to push inside. He was so tight, so gorgeous as he spread open around Jared's dick. Jared worked himself in slowly with short, shallow strokes that gradually deepened as Jensen relaxed and let him in. "So good, Jen, that's right, open for me, let me fuck you, Imma fill you up just right, make you feel it for days."

" _Jared_." Jensen's hands tightened rhythmically on the sheets as his hips started to push back into Jared's thrusts. Jared ran his hands up Jensen's back and curled them over his shoulders, then slid them back down his sides to his hips.

"I gotcha, Jen." Jared bent and ran his tongue up Jensen's spine. "Gonna get so far in you that you feel me in your throat, Jen. Fuck you so hard you'll feel me every time you sit, whenever you walk down the hall, make you come so hard you can't move. God. _Jen_."

Jensen shuddered. "Just fuck me, Jared, oh my god. Shut up and _move_."

Jared laughed breathlessly, but started fucking into Jensen harder and faster. He reached around to start jerking Jensen in time with his thrusts. His hand moved roughly over Jensen's dick and he opened his mouth, intending to tell Jensen how good it felt, how tight he was, how much he wanted to do this again as soon they possibly could, but Jensen's body jolted and shoved back hard into Jared as he came, ass clenching so hard on Jared's dick it was almost painful. Jared sucked in a sharp breath and forced himself to keep moving, thrusting through Jensen's orgasm. Jensen had barely stopped shaking when Jared sped up, grabbing Jensen's hips again so he could slam into Jensen again and again, not needing more than a few thrusts before he followed Jensen over the edge.

He must have actually blacked out for a second, because he went straight from pleasure screaming through his system to lying collapsed on Jensen's back while Jensen tried to breathe under him. Jared had to swallow a couple of times before he could even manage to speak. "Sorry," he rasped, and rolled to the side.

Jensen shifted with a wince, but grinned at Jared. "Finally figured out how to shut you up."


End file.
